Chapter 10
Nic and Doug's fight is concluded with the arrival of the leader of the Paulklee Guild and the three principles are outlined. Meanwhile in the Benriya's office, Alex has more hallucinations of Barry as her fears materialize in front of her. Full Synopsis The chapter begins with a scene from the Benriya's youth. A young Worick finishes a gigolo job and returns to find a badly beaten up Nic. Whilst this is going on, a news report about the three principles and Twilight activity in Ergastulum is going on. Later Chad patches up the young Nic and tells him to thank Danny afterwards for getting the three principles reinstated, but Nic mumbles that it was pointless. Back in the present, Cody inquires about the recent happenings involving the Monroe Family and Chad fills him in. Cody appears perplexed, saying it goes against the three principles, to which Chad replies by telling him to forget it and never to mention the three principles to him again. Elsewhere, Doug continues to question Nic, but he ignores him and attacks regardless. Eventually Nic breaks Doug's other kukri and prepares to land the finishing blow when Ginger arrives in time to save him. She then timidly tells Nic that fighting goes against the three principles but gets ignored as Nic readies to attack once more. However he is brought down by Worick who orders him to stop and he does so. Worick apologises and when Gina Paulklee suddenly appears, listing the three principles to everyone present. Doug asks why she came but Gina abruptly shoots him with a Downer bullet and tells him how killing Daniel Monroe wouldn't be good for Twilights. Gina then shoots Nic with the Downer bullet and an ticked off Worick prepares to attack but is intercepted by Ginger. Gina tells Worick that they won't harm him, just that she has business with Nic. As Nic realises he has been shot with Downer he tries to stand but Gina pins him to the wall and chastises him for overdosing on Celebrer before asking him if he wants to end up like Veronica. Nic just grins in response causing Gina to point her gun at his chest. Alex wakes up in the Benriya's office, with faint memories of her scary hallucination, and figures the Benriya weren't coming back that day. Dr. Theo stands outside of the Benriya's office as it rains heavily. Elsewhere Diego fills in Miles about what was occurring over at the scene of the battle. As Miles gets off the phone, Daniel tells him this isn't the first time something like that had happened and mentions that Nic would probably get punished for overdosing. Meanwhile Worick helps Nic to his feet and is carrying him away when he turns and sees Doug lying on the ground in the downpour. He grumbles as his conscience gets the better of him. Back at the Benriya's office, Alex notices how rainy it is when she looks out of the window. As she continues to look out of the window she sees Barry and freaks out, doubting whether she killed him or not. The phone suddenly rings, calming her down, but she becomes frightened again when she hears someone coming up the stairs. Her eyes widen in horror when the person opens the door... At Dr. Theo's clinic, Nina sees off a patient when she sees someone coming in the rain. In the clinic Nina gets ready to treat Nic and Doug and goes to their room, but is startled when the three drop to the floor, with Worick restraining the two Twilights. When Nina asks if they were okay, he apologises and asks if he can use their phone. The chapter ends with the Benriya's office phone ringing, but no-one around to answer it... Characters : Category:Chapters Category:Volume 2